WebCam
old laptop cams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CouxmNqxO4A old laptop usb cameras on ebay for $2 and link to sugru moldable glue. video * CronTab * MeshCamAndRouters * CamserverFile * PortMapping, forwarding with a camera" and WebCam * PortForwardWebCam * IpCam www.qorvus.com tutorial Here's a brief explanation of how to do this: * (1) Port mapping in the meshap doesn't work properly to outside IP's (and requires way too many entries anyway) so host mapping is the way to go * (2) You will need a seperate host-map entry for each camera * (3) On the gateway in the Host Map field, you enter for example 24.2.34.50 180 192.168.0.30 * (4) The local 192.168.x.x address for the camera should be static. * (5) If you have a standard router (like a linksys) sitting between the gateway meshap and the outside internet, you can use port forwarding inside that router to the individual IP's you've set up on the gateway for host mapping. In that case, use 192.168.x.y static addresses in the first entry on the host mapping field instead of the static outside IP. Make sure that the "x" in 192.168.x.y is a different value than the "x" you use for the camera's IP. A general comment- you will not get good performance from 30 cameras in one mesh. We rarely use more than 10 and usually have one meshap per camera. You can improve your performance by using cameras that have built-in bandwidth (adjustable frame rate) limiting. If you try to use cameras that don't have built bandwidth limiting, and use more than one camera per meshnode, the system will starve for bandwidth and you will get very poor results. Also don't try to use low-speed CPU boards for this application- they will crash. > I would like to ask for your help with an urgent matter. I have a meshap > that I would like to connect some wireless cameras to. I have a cable > modem connected to a dlink router, from the router I have the meshap > connected. When I turn on the wireless camera the mesh ap picks up the > camera, but I do not know what ip the camera is or how to map ports to > be able to see the camera. If you could please help I would appreciate > it. I am sure if I can map one camera I will figure out how to do the > rest. > > I am going to be installing 30 plus cameras at a location using 5 > meshaps. Any help on this matter would be welcomed. > > The camera is the dlink dcs2100+ > MPEG4 webcam } dhcp.leases } /PppandIp /IpCams adsfasdfasdf asdf I used to have a webcam setup, on dev 88. I forgot to back its config file up when doing an upgrade, Does anyone know if the'res a problem with the webcam setup in newer versions of meshAP. It was a horrid, crap camera. I get (V4L) couldn't open device or simlilar, all the drivers and modules appear to be loaded and where they should be. /dev/video appears to be ok and where it should be as I believe are its permissions. I've googled for the error and got nothing /hj/camserv starts up ok with "Video_basic", which should allow me to see a colour cylcing test picture, its starts OK but I don't seem to get any data. Before I get too bogged down (I've done this before it shouln't be that hard) or have to unglue the webcam - No More Nails seemed a good idea at the time. Can not view ip cameras from within the mesh One of my clients is having trouble logging into his security cameras from within the mesh. The setup is as follows: The cameras are attached to the router and the meshbox the client is accessing the internet through is also attached to the router. I can see the cameras from my office computer. Is there a port I need to open or do I need to do some sort of host mapping to enable viewing of the cameras from within the mesh. oioioi There are VERY few webcams that work with Mesh AP. And its very difficult to tell. They need to have an stv680 chipset in them. Apitek Pencam's do, as do OLD Lespion Mini's, the new ones do not work. However the picture quaility is appaling. If your serious I sugest getting either a IP cam or a wireless IP cam. There's an image from a Lespoin mini on http://www.piertopier.net/webcams.htm - note its down at the minute, due to an ADSL problem, the good picture is an Axis 2120 IP cam on wireless. (aprox £500 - needs cleaning I know) To actually get a webcam to work on MeahAP you need to enable the webcam option in wiana, then edit the /usr/local/share/camserv/camserv.cfg file. Or more precisly the camserv.master file. Which is used to write the camserv.cfg on boot. The Image from the webcam can be seen with http://node.ip.here:10192/singlframe. leave off the /singleframe to stream (Doesn't work on IE. Netscape-Mozzilla/Opera/etc only) assuming the 10192 poot is the one specified in camserv.cfg Even so you cannot see it from the internet unless its a gateway without some portforwarding. Then only from the net not the mesh. If you want both you need to Reverse Proxy it. Its much easier to get an IP Cam. I'll send you a camserv.cfg/camserv.master example if you want though. Axis camera We've got an Axis 2120 as our good ip camera, it talks to a mesh box fine, however I think its got a WAP 11 or something to make it Wireless, I think a Cheap bridge/Accesspoint was cheaper than the wireless module for it. The camera's are very good (as used by the internet porn industry I'm told). However they're pretty expencive. They Make whatproof housings for them. IP cameras on the mesh That was my original suggestion, but from the sound of things, he wants to see it from within the mesh - not on a public, routable IP. I don't see a need to open up the firewall and allow inter-mesh traffic between clients (security issue) when a VPN will do the same just for him. > If you have setup hostmaping from the gateway to the amera you can surf to that public ip from either within or outside the mesh and see the camera. no need for vpn in either case. >> Maybe someone will tell me if I'm wrong, but I suppose that you can >> establish a VPN connection to the MeshAP that the camera is connected >> to and view it from there. If you follow the directions in the Wiki >> for setting up a VPN, but use the 1.x.x.x address of the node you >> wish to connect to instead of using 'vpnhost.', I think you can see >> it. This will only work if you are inside the mesh, of course. >>> Thanks all for the help. The camera seems to be on the mesh now, but >>> I need to >>> be able to see from inside the mesh. I have turned on inter mesh >>> traffic, but I >>> still cannot ping the camera or see it? camserever There are VERY few webcams that work with Mesh AP. And its very difficult to tell. They need to have an stv680 chipset in them. Apitek Pencam's do, as do OLD Lespion Mini's, the new ones do not work. However the picture quaility is appaling. If your serious I sugest getting either a IP cam or a wireless IP cam. There's an image from a Lespoin mini on http://www.piertopier.net/webcams.htm - note its down at the minute, due to an ADSL problem, the good picture is an Axis 2120 IP cam on wireless. (aprox £500 - needs cleaning I know) To actually get a webcam to work on MeahAP you need to enable the webcam option in wiana, then edit the /usr/local/share/camserv/camserv.cfg file. Or more precisly the camserv.master file. Which is used to write the camserv.cfg on boot. The Image from the webcam can be seen with http://node.ip.here:10192/singlframe. leave off the /singleframe to stream (Doesn't work on IE. Netscape-Mozzilla/Opera/etc only) assuming the 10192 poot is the one specified in camserv.cfg Even so you cannot see it from the internet unless its a gateway without some portforwarding. Then only from the net not the mesh. If you want both you need to Reverse Proxy it. Its much easier to get an IP Cam. I'll send you a camserv.cfg/camserv.master example if you want though. Axis camera We've got an Axis 2120 as our good ip camera, it talks to a mesh box fine, however I think its got a WAP 11 or something to make it Wireless, I think a Cheap bridge/Accesspoint was cheaper than the wireless module for it. Logitech quickcam pro http://www.linuxjournal.com/article/8513 he system uses several relatively inexpensive Logitech Webcams along with a couple of network cameras. Any cam that's supported by video for Linux should work along with most network camera models. The best advice I can offer is to verify that the camera is supported by Linux and that a driver is available. Logitech Quickcam Pro models perform quite well, but not all of the Logitech models are supported by the same driver. The Quickcam Pro models use the pwc module available from saillard.org. reviews http://thewebcampro.com Category:Sasecurity Category:SSH Category:Mesh Category:Cctv